Azula's Second Chance
by Nessie021995
Summary: Azula starts a new peaceful life on Ember Island and it was great till she found the avatar on the beach injured and alone. Will she help him and leave her peaceful life behind?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters Nickelodeon owns them.**

I'm so sick of this hospital, the white wall and terrible lighting. Thanks to therapy and medication I rarely see my mother anymore, which means that today is my release date. I have been deemed mentally stable, well stable enough to join society, and since Zuzu never took the time to file as my full time caretaker I was able to take on my own case once I was once I was stable enough. Since I am stable I was able to sign myself out without needing Zuzu's signature, and thanks to doctor patient confidentiality the doctors where not allowed to tell him I was leaving. The orderly came into the room and dropped a bag onto my bed and left without a word. I walked toward the bed and looked inside the bag it was the clothes I was wearing the day I came in minus the armour; fuck why didn't I think of clothes hopefully the clothes I came in wearing still fit somewhat.

Thank Agni I wore baggy clothes when I was fourteen, because I have filled out in these las three years. I'm 5 foot 4 inches the same height I was three years ago so the pants are only a couple of inches away from my ankle and that's something that can be covered up by the boots. My poor pants are screaming for dear life, my hips are wider, fuller my butt is bigger and my thighs are a bit thicker, so in other word's my pants look painted on. My shirt shirt looked like a tight cropped top because thanks to puberty I went from a b cup to double d's, at least my boots still fit me.

After signing the paper work I made my way outside I blinded by the sun, and that's when it sunk in I was free. The nurses and doctors put together a nice bag of money together "It should last you a couple of months, enough to get you to where you need to go" they had told me. I knew where I was going I had a small place on Ember Island that I bought under the name of Lin, hopefully the money I had stashed in a safe was still at the house. Nobody knew about my house on Ember Island, so as far as I knew the key should still be under the flower pot.

I walked to the nearest store and bought myself some new clothes plain clothes nothing that would make me to memorable I put my hair in a waterfall braid; I was Lin now and Lin didn't wear flashy clothes or top buns. As I made my way to the docks I couldn't help but think that I wish I had been able to apologize to Zuzu at least once. Zuzu would never let me go I would always be a prisoner whether it was the boiling rock or the palace, and he would never believe that I had changed. I didn't blame him I was an awful person back, I wouldn't have believed me if I was him too.

I walked up to the old man and said "Hi, my name is Lin. Is this the ship to Ember Island?"

Yes it is. It's two gold pieces and I'm leaving now leaving soon so give me the money and get on the boat if you wanna come" said the old man.

I gave him the two pieces and made my way on the boat. I couldn't help but think was it me or was the old man rude, because the old Azula would have zapped him to early grave. What was I thinking early grave that man looked older than Iroh, the fact is that that old man didn't know he had a brush with death. As the ship left I couldn't but think Azula died in the mental institution the person on their way to Ember Island was Lin and she is a whole new person. Lin isn't some disgraced princess, Lin didn't conquer Ba Sing Se. I couldn't help but mourn who I was,I was always proud of being Azula, I was always proud of the things I did,of my self. That is until the war ended and my brain cleared that I wasn't proud of being Azula I was ashamed of the things that I had done. I may never let go of the guilt but I can forge a new path and become better person but to do that I have to start by letting the old me go, leaving Azula behind and becoming Lin.


	2. Seriously why me?

**I do not own these characters Nickelodeon owns them.**

 **1year later**

"Come on Lin, it's my day off and I want to have fun."

"What am I suppose to do with the bar, Ming?"

Ming turned way from Azula rolling her eyes, she made her way to the office door turned to Azula "You own the bar Linny let your assistant manager handle it. Come on now is the time to give Mila chance. How will you know that she's competent for the job if you never give her a chance? Please Linny."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes," stated Azula. As soon as Azula said that Ming started to jump up and down clapping her hands.

"If I knew that it would be that easy I would have tried months-"

"Don't push your luck, Ming." Azula started to gather her things as Ming stared at her with an excited look on her face. Ming reminded her of Ty Lee, they both had big innocent eyes, long brown hair, and they both were happy people. Except Ming's eyes were a golden color, and she was one inch shorter than Ty Lee. She was a fire nation noble who was raised in a fire nation settlement. She came home after completing college, and a week later her parents found out that she was a lesbian. Let's just say her parents did not approve of her lifestyle, and they told her that she need medical help. Her aunt gave her the keys to her Ember Island home and a sack full of gold pieces. Ming had pretended to go along with her parents plans to send her to Pray Away The Gay camp; when that day came along Ming grabbed the key, the money and made a run for it. She moved to Ember Island around the same time Azula did. One day Ming asked Azula for sugar, and Azula hasn't been able to get rid of her since.

"Go tell Mila that she's in charge of the bar tonight. I'm going to put away my paper work, so I'll meet you outside."

"Ok Linn-"

"It's Lin not Linny, Ming." Azula stated with an annoyed expression;she pointed toward the door. "Hurry up Ming before I change my mind. Oh and I'm not carrying your drunk ass home this time Ming."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ming said as she rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

 **4 hours later**

"l can't believe I'm carrying your ass home." Azula said as she was out of breath.

"There is a huge ddifference, I'm not drunk I sprained my ankle so ha." Ming stuck out her tongue at Azula.

"But it was your idea to walk along the beach till we got to my house."

"And you agreed to walk along the shoreline till we got to your beachyard Linny so it's your fault too. See we're all to blame." Ming finished her sentence with a pout.

"Beachyard isn't a word Ming."

"So, you have a beach as a backyard... so yeah you have a beachyard _Linny_ "

"That is the dumbest reasoning I have-"

"Linny look there's a person on your beachyard."

"You are trying to infuriate me aren't you," Azula stated with an exasperated look on her face. "What did I tell you about calling me Linny, and for the last time beachyard isn't a word, Ming."

Azula walked right by the body on the ground and proceeded to make her way towards the gate when Ming said "Linny we have to help that person."

"But I'm already carrying you-"

"So?"

"So, I can only carry one person at a time. Seriously woman who do you think-"

"Then put me down-"

"Fine," snapped Azula. She dropped Ming on the ground and started to walk towards the unconscious person. "I can't see anything."

"Are you serious?" Ming asked, as she started crawling toward Azula. "You are a firebender for Agni's sake use your firebending woman."

That's the problem Azula thought to herself. Not everyone in the fire nation knew how she looked like, but they all knew she had a blue flame. She needed to use her fire so she could see how injured the person was, but if she did Ming would know and her cover would be blown.

"Linny what are you waiting-" she stopped talking as soon as she saw Azula's blue fire. Just when Azula thought things couldn't get worse she noticed the unconscious person was the Avatar.

"Let's get him inside it's the Avatar and he needs our help."

"Your the healer Ming-"

"Yeah and I can't see shit out here,"shouted Ming. "My house is to far your house is right in front of us. Who ever attacked him could still be looking, so we don't have the time to sit here and debate what to do."

Azula nodded her head and grabbed the Avatar. She dragged him into her living room, and dropped him there. She heard Ming close the door, Ming hopped to where the Avatar was and dropped herself on the ground near him.

"Remember the medical kit I stashed underneath your sink, well go and get it," Ming told Azula "after all we wouldn't want the Avatar to die in your home _Princess Azula._ "

"Ming I wanted to tell-"

"Go we will talk about this later but now is not the time." Ming said as she turned away from Azula to look at the Avatar.


	3. We're all just brainwashed zombies

**I don't own the characters Nickelodeon does. The legal age in this story is 16 but the drinking age is 18.**

They managed to put the Avatar on the couch, which was really difficult to do. Ming had to make him a sling for his right arm which was dislocated. She also stitched up the wound on his chest; which turned out to be a flesh wound.

Ming had walked to the kitchen, washed her hands,and when she was done she turned to Azula. "I need to get some antibiotics from the hospital,which I probably won't need since can waterbed. He could probably just heal himself but it's better to be safe than sorr-"

"Ming I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"To what lie, no you didn't mean to get caught, but I can't blame you." Ming walked up to Azula's liquor cabinet, she took out two shout glasses and some fire whiskey. She walked up to Azula's kitchen table sat down on one seat and poured two shots. She kept one shot in front of her and pushed the other to the opposite side of the table. Azula sat on the chair in front of Ming.

"As I was taking care of the Avatar wounds I realized that the Azula I heard of would have killed him and you could have killed him ,but you didn't. The Azula I know is grumpy, caring and that person would never hurt me. After that I realized that you've changed, and that you aren't that person anymore. Believe it or not growing up I thought that the fire nation was the greatest country, and that the other nations were savages. When I turned 16 I decided to travel around the earth kingdom , for the first time I was by myself, free of the propaganda that the fire nation had force feed us from birth. It didn't take me long to realize that we were the bad guys in this war, and that everyone in our nation was just brainwashed mindless zombies. Some of us like me were lucky to wake up before the war ended, some of us are still waking up, and the rest may never. You were just another brainwashed mindless zombie, you woke up and changed."

They both took their shots and Azula refilled their glasses. "So what do we do now?"

"Nothing, if the Avatar doesn't recognize you there is no reason to panic. Just go with the story you told me, that you parents tried to marry you off to an asshole and you ran away."

"But if he does-"

"Let's wait to see if he does before you start to panic. Azula when was the last time he saw you?"

"Four years ago. Why?"

"He probably won't even notice that your Azula. Believe it or not people change a lot in four year and you were 14 still going through puberty. Your hair is a couple of shades lighter, and your a little tan from living on Ember Island. Your face has probably changed since your older. Linn-Azula would you have noticed him if it weren't for those tattoos? For all we know he could be another jackass pretending to be that Avatar and-"

"He isn't I saw the scar on his back when I had to lift him up for you to fix his shoulder, but I understand what you mean. I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the bald head, tattoos, scar." Azula took her shot and refilled it again.

"So what do I call you now Linny or-"

"Lin."

"So what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"The Avatar, Linny." Ming was wiggling her eyebrows.

Azula started laughing. "Whatever your doing doing with your eyebrows need to stop,because it looks like your having a stroke."

"Whatever, if I was straight I'd hit that."

"Wouldn't that just complicate my life, and plus he dating a water tribe girl. Speaking of water tribe girl, I wonder where his friends are? I would expect them to be banging down the door by now."

"We'll I'm going to check on him." Ming got up and left the kitchen to check on the Avatar.

Azula stayed in the kitchen drank her shot and thanked Agni, because Ming could have freaked out and told everyone.

"Linny bring me some water he's waking up!"

Great Azula thought might as well get it over with. She wonders if he'll take her bending or take her to the boiling rock, or worse he could do both, but there was only one way to find out.


	4. Someone please tape Ming's mouth

**I don't own the characters they belong to Nickelodeon.**

"Ok Azula. You can do this," Azula whispered to herself. She walked out to the living room with the cup of water in her hand.

Ming was helping him sit up, she looked at Azula and smiled nervously. "Linny you brought the water. I want to introduce you to the Avatar."

Azula walked up to the Avatar, she gave him the glass. The Avatar didn't seem to remember her, so she sat on the coffee table.

"Thanks for the water Linny."

Azula could help but roll her eyes when the Avatar called het Linny. "So, what happened to you?"

"I went to this bar called The Dirty Dicks-"

"Wait aren't you 16?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "He's the Avatar Ming I don't think that they cared that he wasn't 18."

"Isn't that messed up you can get married at 16, but you can't drink till you 18. It's like their forcing you to stay sober through you first two years of marriage isn't that messed up Linny."

"I guess so, but continue your story Avatar," Azula needed to know why he was at Ember Island.

"I was at The Dirty Dicks drinking alone when this girl walked up to me and asked me if I was the Avatar. I told her I was but than she asked me to prove it, so I did a small airbending were I form a small tornado in my hands. Before I knew it I was surrounded by a lot of girls and they were buying me drinks. Then this guy named Chan and his friends started to complain how I was hogging all the girls they started to get really aggressive so I airbended them away from me, and I was really drunk so I didn't notice huge piece of glass in my stomach. I airbended out of there I was really drunk so I landed really rough that when I noticed the glass and I took it out; I passed out after that." Aang waterbended the water out of the glass and it began to glow he brought his hand to his stomach and began to heal himself.

Ming was staring at him in awe. "I've never seen anyone waterbend before."

The Avatar looked at Ming and then at Azula. "Can you guys bend?"

"No, but Linny can she's a firebender."

"Really maybe we can spar one day-"

Ming cut him off. "She can't because of the gays."

Azula was praying to Agni that Ming would shut up.

"What?" The Avatar looked so confused.

"Linny refuses to firebender till gay marriage is legal in the fire nation, cause we can get married everywhere else except in the fire nation...because I'm gay and she's my friend."

Agni please just kill me Azula thought to herself. "I think it unfair for me to get married while Ming can't, so if she has to give something up then so will I."

"That's a noble cause Linny." The Avatar was smiling at her. "You should be happy to know then that firelord Zuko is doing everything he can to change that."

"We can always get back on Chan." Azula just wanted to change the topic.

"I don't want to hurt him." Aang said as he started to heal his shoulder.

"He was a douche to me once so I messed up his house, I'm down for doing that again."

"I normally wouldn't agree to that plan but he is a douche, as long as we don't do to much damage I'm in." The Avatar said with a smile.

"Where are your friends?" Azula needed to know.

"They're in the fire nation capital celebrating Katara's engagement to firelord Zuko."

"But why are you here?"Ming asked him.

"When Katara broke up with me I understood that I couldn't give what she needed. She wanted someone to settle down but as the Avatar I'm needed everywhere. I couldn't give her stability and when she started dating Zuko I gave them my blessing, but when they told me they were engaged... I guess I'm not completely over Katara. That's why I came to Ember Island to get away, to clear my mind. I was planning to stay for at least two months, but with everything that happened..."

"You can stay here with Linny, you shouldn't be by yourself." Azula wanted to kill Ming what the fuck was she thinking inviting the Avatar to stay at her house for a couple of months.

"Really? Would that be ok?" The Avatar seemed excited.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get my things." He walked up to Azula and said. "Thank you."

Azula looked up at him and noticed that the Avatar was staring at her breasts. "Your welcome." She said a little to loudly causing the Avatar to jump a little and blushed.

When the Avatar left Azula turned to Ming. "What the fuck Ming-"

"If he stays with you it will give him time to get to know you. Linny this is your chance to prove to everyone that your different. He might not know that your Azula for now but it's only a matter of time before your brother sends him looking for you and by then he'll be good friends with you. Shit it's already 6am I gotta go get ready for work. Think about what I said this is your second chance take it by the balls." Ming got up left.

"Agni please don't let this bite on the ass," Azula


	5. Hard decisions

**I don't own the rights to the characters Nickelodeon does.**

Aang has been staying with her for two weeks and Azula found it hard to dislike him. He was nice, caring, honest, which made Azula feel guilty for almost killing him, and lying to him. Aang in two weeks had managed to worm his way into her heart, she cared for him, she trusted him, and even worse she was attracted to him. It wasn't her fault, if he would just put on a shirt life would be easier for Azula. When Aang found out that she had destroyed the inside of Chan's house a couple of days ago(for the second time) he thanked her for defending his honor while laughing, but he also told her that she shouldn't do that again. He was her friend now not her best friend, but a friend, and no one messes with Azula's friends she had told him, which he then proceeded to hug her. That hug that fucking hug, it made her realize he had the right amount muscle he wasn't beefed up, but he was far from lanky, he was tall (6ft tall), which made her feel safe when crouched down and wrapped his arms around her. That fucking hug had made her notice how attractive he was, which was why she was too busy drooling over his six pack that she didn't notice Ming sneak up on her.

"What are you doing, Linny?" Ming had a smug look on her face.

"Reading. Why?" Azula did not like where this was going.

"It just that I noticed that you've been stuck on the same page since Aang started practicing his earth bending, and with that sexually frustrated look you've been giving him-"

"I am not sexually frustrated-"

"Bullshit you would love it for Aang to grab you up bend you over that table, and have his way with you."

"But he's the Avatar and did you forget who I am how would that work?" Azula said while blushing.

"Linny, Do you have feelings for Aang?"

"I'm not in love with him, Ming."

"Of course your not he's only been here for two week, but I meant that you have a crush on him. Linny it's okay to have feelings for him."

"No, no it's not. What am I suppose to do? Hey Aang I have feelings for you let's forget that I'm Azula and live-"

"Your Azula!?" They had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice Aang standing behind them before they could react Aang knocked out Azula and earthbended restraints for her hands and feet.

 **"** I trusted you-"

"Stop please she's changed. She could have killed you that night we found you, but she didn't. Did you ever feel threatened while staying with her?" Ming was standing in front of Azula's body blocking her from Aang.

"That not the point, Zuko is looking for her it's my job-"

"Fuck you and your job. She has changed look at me and tell me I'm wrong. Please Aang she the only family I have." Ming was crying hysterically. "Please don't take her to him, he doesn't care about her he'll only lock her up, she's better now I swear. I'll do anything just please Aang don't do this it'll only make her worse, that place will make her worse. You've heard her nightmares, how she's screaming for him to get off of her to stop raping her. It was Ozai, he gave her a deal kill you and he would stop. She never had a choice."

"I never knew-"

"Why would you none of you never took the time to find out why she snapped. What did you think he did to her once he found out you were alive? He started raping her again, but nobody cared. She didn't have a loving mother, or an uncle to help her find her way like her brother did."

"It's my job to protect-"

"She's not staging a coup, she's living on the beach far from her brother. She doesn't want to be firelord. who are you protecting?"

"Why are you protecting her?"

"Because some has to, please Aang you know I'm right."

"I'll think about it, I'll tell you my decision tomorrow." Aang took the restraints off of Azula's arms and feet. He walked to Azula picked her up and carried her bridal style back into her house and placed her on the couch. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"You have feelings for her too."

"That doesn't mean that it will have effect on the decision I make."

Aang walked past Ming and hoped on Appa. She felt bad for him he looked so confused and conflicted about the situation. She waited for him leave before running home. She grabbed her money, clothes, a sleeping bag and packed it into a bag. She ran back to Azula's house ran up the stairs and did the same. She ran down the stairs and noticed that Azula was waking up.

"Come on we need to go."

"What happened? Where is Aang?"

"He said he had to think about whether he should take you to your brother, but we're not waiting around come on Azula it's time to go." Ming went to get their bags ready, she turned and realized that Azula was still sitting on the couch.

"I can't keep running, we're just going to have to wait for Aang's decision. Ming I'm not going to have you give up your life to become a fugitive."

"So what your just going to give up?"

"I'm not giving up I'm just not going to run." She patted the seat next to her, Ming sat down, Azula grabbed Ming and held her while she cried. "Hey it's not over yet Aang might not take me to Zuko."


	6. Time to be strong

**I don't own the characters Nickelodeon does. I Need a beta reader so if anyone is willing please message me. You guys should listen to** **Gasoline by Halsey I feel like that song perfectly describes Azula when she was 14.**

Saying that Azula was nervous was an understatement, she wanted to believe that Aang would make the right decision, but years of living with Ozai made that difficult. She tried not to panic as Appa got closer,but that became harder as she noticed the guilty look on Aang's face. She remained still and let Aang approach her.

"Azula I'm so sorry." She stopped herself from panicking when she realized that Aang was apologizing for the bruise he had made on the side of her head.

"I've had worse." She noticed Aang flinch at her statement. "Aang are you-"

"No I'm not taking you to Zuko, but I did tell him." Aang opened his waterskin, he bended some water out, and began to heal the bruise on the side of Azula's face.

"What did you tell him?"

"Everything." Aang put the water back in the waterskin. He raised his hand and lightly touched the area where the bruise had been. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you Azula."

Azula turned away from Aang. "How was I suppose to believe that a twelve year old boy could keep me safe? What was I suppose to do?"

"You could have told me the first time I met you-"

"Yeah Aang, I was going to walk up to a twelve year old boy, that I didn't trust, or know, and confess that my father was raping me." Azula sat down on the ground, wrapped her arms around her knees and began to cry. Aang sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. When Zuko gets here I promise that I'll make him listen, but you have to do this Azula you deserve justice. Ozai needs to pay for what he did to you, and you might give other women the courage to come forward with their stories too."

"Do you think that there were other victims?" She lifted her head to look at Aang.

"Yes, I think there might be a huge possibility that he raped other women too."Aang looked around. "Where is Ming?"

"She's sleeping on the couch she stayed up all night crying." Azula was worried about Ming she didn't know what she would do if Zuko tried didn't believe her. "When will Zuko be arriving?"

"I sent a messenger hawk last night, so he should be arriving any moment. Do you want to meet him at the royal beach house?"

"Yeah, just let me tell Ming." Azula unwrapped herself from Aang's embrace and started to walk towards her house; Aang followed her. She woke Ming up and explained what was happening.

"I'm going with you, I refuse to be left behind. Azula I could vouch for you, so come on let's go."

"I'm sorry Ming."

"You don't have to apologize Aang, you had to do what you thought was right, but if this backfires I will do anything I can to get her out of there."

Ming started to walk towards Appa and they both followed her. Aang earthbended some steps to make it easier for them to get on Appa. When they to off Ming grabbed Azula's hand and gave Azula a hopeful smile. Azula felt comforted by the gesture, and squeezed Ming's hand. When they arrived at the beach house Aang earthbended some steps for them again. Azula noticed that there was a fire nation ship already there, so that meant Zuko was already there, she couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought of seeing Zuko again. She walked slowly walked towards the door, she took a deep breath, and entered the house. Katara was the first to notice Azula, and she quickly got into a fighting stance.

"Katara no, Azula isn't going to hurt any of you." Aang stated as he shielded Azula from the waterbender.

"How can you trust her? She almost killed you Aang." Katara didn't bother to hide the venom in her voice.

"She didn't have a choice tell them Azula tell them what Ozai did to you."

"What is he talking about?" Katara looked so confused, she turned to look at Zuko, but he was too busy starting at Azula.

Azula looked around the room, she noticed that the water tribe boy, and the blind earthbender were also in the room with them. She stepped around Aang and sat in the couch across from them. Ming sat down on her left side and Aang sat down on the right. Aang grabbed Azula's hand, and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Ozai offered me a deal I had to make sure that Aang died, and my reward would be that he would stop raping me." Azula's eyes filled with tears. "He started touching me when I was six and as I got older it got worse. I didn't want him to touch me, he told me that no one loved me, that no one would believe me. So I started acting out I was so angry, all I wanted was for mom to pay attention to me, but she didn't, she was to busy with Zuko to notice what was happening." Azula took a deep breath and continued.

"It got worse after mom was banished, he-he would make me do things to him. The first time he raped me I was ten. It hurt so much,I started crying, and I remember begging him to stop, but he wouldn't stop. I remember him holding me down..I tried to fight him but he slapped me and said that he was making me stronger. When he was done he told me that if I never told anyone that he would kill them, so I didn't tell anyone. He gave me three days to heal, but after that he began raping me every night. When he offered me that deal I took it, it meant that I would be free, but when he realized that Aang was still alive he told me that the deal was off and he raped me that night. I conquering Ba Sing Se thinking that it would help to solidify the deal,but I was wrong." Azula's was crying by the time she finished. Zuko got up from his seat and rushed to hug Azula.

"I swear I'll make him pay." Zuko was crying as he held Azula. "I'm so sorry that I never noticed, but he will never hurt you again."


	7. Broken?

**I don't own the characters Nickelodeon does.**

 **Aang's pov**

it had been two weeks since Azula talked to Zuko, and it turned out better than he thought it would. It also has been two weeks since Azula moved back to the palace, Ming also came with her, since Azula's case went public six women have stepped forward. Zuko had promised Ming that when the trial finish Azula would be free to go back to Ember Island. Azula has been sleeping in Aang's room for a week, Ming really hit it off with Mai, so that made her unavailable to help Azula at night. Aang turned on his side to get a better look at Azula, he enjoyed waking up to her in the morning. Aang reached out and gently ran his fingers along her jawline, he was surprised by his emotions for her, he feel hard and fast for Azula. He was in love with her, he also knew that she has feelings for him too, but the problem was that Aang was the Avatar, which meant a lot of nights away from home. Katara had been under the impression that once the war ended so would their traveling, but once she realized that Aang couldn't offer her the stability she craved, their relationship began to crumble. What if the same thing happened with Azula? Aang also knew that he didn't want her to be with anyone else.

"Aang?" Azula whispered. Aang had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Azula had woken up. "Why do you have this constipated look on face?"

"Constipated look?" Aang couldn't help but notice the amused look on her face.

"Yeah, you always get this constipated look on your face whenever your trying to make a hard decision." Aang began to laugh once he heard her explanation, and her began to widen once she noticed his laughter. Azula got off the bed, and Aang followed her. She stopped by the chair that had her robe draped over it, but before she was able to grab it Aang wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her shoulder. Aang couldn't help themself so he began to slowly kiss his way up to her neck, Azula tilited her head to the left to allow Aang better access.

"Aang, I want more."He stopped kissing her. "I don't want to be friends, I need more."

She turned to look at him, but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to be with her, but he couldn't find the right words, so he kissed her instead. Kissing Azula gave him such a head rush that he felt dizzy and breathless. Aang's slowly slid his hand to Azula's waist giving her enough time to stop him if she felt the need, but she didn't so he began to slide his hands to her butt and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, Aang placed Azula on his desk, he stopped kissing giving her another chance to back out, the last thing he wanted her to feel was pressure. Aang saw nothing but lust in Azula's eyes, so he kissed her on neck just bellow her ear, and noticed that she shivered a little. Aang smiled he found one of her week spots and just as he was about to kiss her in the same spot again he heard a bang on the door.

"Aang open the door." Aang quickly separated himself from Azula as soon as he heard Zuko's voice, he gave her an apologetic look, and gave her some time to put on her robe before opening the door. As soon as he opened the door he noticed that Katara was there too, they both came in.

"Ozai said that he'll admit his crimes but he wants the rulers of the other three nation there when does." Zuko stepped away from Aang when he noticed that he look like he was one step away from entering the Avatar state. Azula stood up from her chair, she walked up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. He grabbed Azula, put his arms around her, and he kissed the top of her head. She smelled like lavender and vanilla, and suddenly Aang felt himself relax.

"Why would he make that request?" Aang needed to know.

"He doesn't know that the case went public, so this is his way of ensuring it does." Zuko told Aang.

"What would he get out of it? If he thinks that this is some private case, why would he want it to go public?" Aang never felt so confused in his life.

"He knows that this will end with him dying, so he's going to make sure he destroys me too." Azula stepped away from Aang. "That's his way of letting everyone know that I'm damaged goods, because who wants to get married to someone so broken!?"

Everyone was shocked by Azula's outburst. "If he tells them then they know it real, they'll know it's not a lie, and after that nobody will want me. I'm broke-"

"Your not broken stop saying that!" Katara screamed. "It wasn't your fault, Azula your far from broken you survived, you changed, but getting him to admit that he raped you will help the trial finish sooner."

"Fine, write to the three leaders and have them come, tell them that you need witnesses to be there." Azula walked into Aang's bathroom and shut the door.

Zuko looked like he wanted to follow her but Aang stopped him. "I'll take care of her." Zulu nodded his head and hey stood there for a couple of minutes before turned to look at the door.

"Promise me that you won't hurt her. I know that you have feelings for her, but if you can't imagine yourself with her in ten years ,and you're not serious about her then right now would be the time to start letting her go. She's my sister and I love her."

"I love her Zuko, I'm not letting her go." Zuko nodded his head.

"Good, because I would hate having to kill you Aang." Zuko and Katara walked out of the room smiling.

When Aang turned around Azula was standing by the open bathroom door fully dressed. "Did you mean it that you love me?"

"Yes, I know it's too soon to say, but yeah I do love you. Azula I don't think that your broken, majority of people would have killed themselves if they had gone through what you went through. I admire your strength,and I think you're doing the right thing."

"Really?"

"Yaeh, you're an inspiration to women, this case will give women the strength to face their abusers and do the same." Azula ran up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Aang."

"For what." Azula looked up at him and smiled.

"For hearing my story, for giving me a chance, because most people would have taken me to the boiling rock without hearing what I had to say."


	8. Iroh

Self plity was a feeling Azula hated feeling,but today she was drowning in it. She wish that Aang or Zuko were here ,but since they're witnesses (Ozai bragged to both of them what he did to Azula, Zuko almost killed him) they were both unable to be there. Usually the leaders of all nations act as judges for a trial for someone that had been in Ozai's position, but since both Zuko and Aang were close to the victim they could not be judges, which left the leaders from both water tribes ,and the earth king. Azula could help but realize the transformation in Hakoda's behavior towards her, he used to look at her with cold indifference, but now every time she made eye contact all she saw pity and sadness. Everyone looked at her with pity, except for Aang and Ming, the Earth king looked at her with pity and she hated it, which is why she's was hiding in the gardens.

"Azula I was hoping that I would find you-"

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Azula jumped spilling some of the wine she had been drinking. "Aren't you _too old_ to be sneaking up on people."

Iroh rolled his eyes, and sat on the chair across from hers. "I have to admit this would be the last place I expected to find you." Azula couldn't help but smile. "Which is why this was the first place i looked." Azula rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, _Uncle_." Why was he here?

"I came to apologize." Azula felt a sudden rush of anger.

"Apologize for what?"

"For never noticing what your father was doing." Azula flinched her uncle continued. "I should have noticed that your behavior was that of a child seeking attention."

"Well let's all thank Agni that you don't think I'm evil anymore, let's cut through all the nice _uncle_ bullshit. You have never cared about me-"

"Azula that's not true-"

" _Really_ , you never tried to spend time with me, and the only person you ever really showed interest in was Zuko. All I ever wanted was for you, and Ursa to love me. That's why I started acting out, because that was the only time that both of you would notice me." Azula started crying and Iroh rushed up from his chair and hugged her.

"Azula, I have always loved you, the only reason why I didn't spend time with you was because I was convinced that you hated me. Words cannot describe the regret I feel for never telling you, but I promise that I will be a better uncle. I wanted to tell you that I am happy that you found love, and that Aang is a lucky man to have you by his side." Iroh brushed the tears from her eyes. "After everything that you and Aang have been through... I am happy that you both found love"

"Thank you?" Iroh let her go, and sat back in his chair. Azula felt confused that he was happy that her and Aang were together.

"What my brother did to you was wrong, it's just I thought you were safe since you were his favorite." Iroh looked down at his hands refusing to meet her eyes.

"He burned his sons face for talking out of turn. How safe do you think I was?"

"I know, I realize now that I was foolish to believe that." Iroh took a deep breath and she noticed that his hands were trembling. "You were right about what you said earlier?" Azula raised her eyebrow.

"You're gonna have to be more specific, _uncle?_ "

"I did think that you were evil, and I thought that you were like your father. If I had any idea of what he was doing to you... I would have done anything that I could to save you. I wish that I could turn back time, because my biggest was never being there for you. Azula, I'm _so sorry._ " She saw tears forming in her uncle's eyes, and decided to change the conversation.

"Do you think that I'll make a good mother?"

"Are you-"

" _No,_ I'm not pregnant if thats what you were going to ask me, but Aang is the last airbender." Azula felt insecure about being the mother to the future nation of airbenders.

"I think that you would make a good mother to the future nation of airbenders. You would be a fierce, protective, and loving mother. I would love for us to have a good relationship. Can we start all over again, Azula?" Azula could see that Iroh was sincere about what he was saying.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Iroh was smiling at someone behind her, so Azula turned around to see Aang standing at the doorway with a nervous smile. Azula jumped from her seat, she tackled Aang to the ground and gave him a kiss.

"You have no idea how much I missed you today." Aang helped her up, he hugged her again, and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you to, Zula?" Aang kissed her, and she allowed herself to get lost in the kiss. They heard Iroh clear his throat, and they both jumped away from each other blushing.

"Hello, Avatar," Iroh said.

"Hello, Iroh. How are-"

"What are your intentions with my niece?" She noticed that Iroh had a serious expression.

"I plan to one day settle down, and have children only if she wants to." Azula had been both shocked, and pleased by his response.

"Azula doesn't believe me, but I love her like a daughter. Aang I hope that you meant what you said, because if you hurt her I will hurt you." Both of them were shocked by what Iroh had told them. "She has changed so much, and I couldn't be more proud of her." Azula felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you, uncle Iroh," Azula said. Aang noticed that Azula had mentioned Iroh's name without any venom in her voice. He doesn't know what brought up the change, but he hopes that the peace between the two continued. He was happy she needed a good father figure in her life, someone that could love her without any ulterior motives. He felt hope for brighter future, and the only thing left now is finding her mother.


End file.
